


9: Romantic Evening/Breakfast in Bed

by Riddlebird-puff (hobbitpuff)



Series: Gotham - Autumn OTP Challenge [8]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Clueless Ed, M/M, Mayor Oswald Cobblepot, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sleep Deprivation, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-24 15:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16178042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitpuff/pseuds/Riddlebird-puff
Summary: Day 9/31: Romantic Evening/Breakfast in BedEdward notices Mayor Cobblepot is overworked and decides to take matters into his own hands.Read Series notes for Challenge details.





	9: Romantic Evening/Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt:  
> https://1childprodigy1.tumblr.com/post/178685070613/i-dont-know-but-i-have-had-this-idea-floating
> 
> All credit to prompt! This was a delicious idea I had to borrow. Thank you 1childprodigy1 for the idea!
> 
> This can be read as pre-relationship or platonic.

Edward opened the door to the mayor's office and heard Oswald screaming at someone. Oswald stopped yelling to look his way but forgot to close his mouth. Edward thought he looked like an angry hungry baby bird. “What are you doing here?” he demanded. “I haven't called for you, Nygma.”

 

“I brought those papers that need your signature,” he held up the folder he held in his hands. “You said you wanted them brought to you as soon as they came.” He placed the folder on the table in front of the mayor.

 

Gabe took the opportunity to leave before Oswald could start in again. “Maybe you can put daddy in a good mood,” he said under his breath to Edward on his way out. The door was slammed, Oswald flinched.

 

“You're dismissed, Nygma,” Oswald pinched the bridge of his nose. “I am not in the mood for your company at this moment.”

 

“You have the classic signs of a migraine,” he nodded. He noticed the untouched lunch on the tray on the side board. “You haven't been eating, you're not sleeping, and you're starting to snap at the staff, even more than usual. You're pushing yourself too hard, Oswald. You have to take a break.”

 

“I have too much to do, Nygma,” he sighed. “I'll take a break when everything's done.”

 

“With all due respect, that may be never,” Edward said. He crossed the room to the lunch tray and brought it back to the mayor. “At least eat something, Oswald. I suspect your blood sugar is too low. If it continues you may pass out or experience seizures. Or even fall into a coma.”  

 

“I'm not hungry, Nygma.”

 

“That's the low blood sugar speaking. You'll feel better if you eat something.”

 

Oswald pushed the tray away. “You are my chief of staff, Nygma. Not my first lady. And certainly not my mother.”

 

“I am only worried about you, Oswald.”

 

“It is not in your job description to worry about the Mayor, Nygma.” Oswald opened the folder and held the pen to sign the papers. Edward noticed a very slight tremor in his hand. He had to do something. “You are dismissed, Nygma. Don't you have something better to do than hovering over me like a mother hen?”

 

“At least agree to eat dinner with me tonight,” Edward stood back. “We still have the matter of the staff dress code to discuss.”

 

“Very well,” Oswald waved him away, Edward was not even sure he knew what he was agreeing to. “Now leave me alone.”

 

“As you wish, Mayor Cobblepot,” Edward backed out of the office.

 

* * *

 

 Edward turned down the lights to give less strain on the overworked mayor's eyes. And he put on an album of smooth jazz to relax Oswald during dinner. He uncovered the dish he had first made for the mayor back when he was staying at his old place, an Asain dish with shrimp and seaweed and a side of black beans, foods loaded with tryptophan to make him nice and relaxed and sleepy.

 

Oswald arrived promptly at seven as Edward had planned it.

 

“What have you done to my phone and how do I get it to stop?” Oswald held out his cellphone that was beeping annoyingly.

 

“Ah, Oswald,” Edward greeted, “just on time.” He took the beeping phone from the mayor, the message ‘Meet me at the South Dining Hall E.nygma’ blinking on the hacked device. He unlocked the phone and disconnected the alarm. But instead of handing it back to the mayor he pocketed it. He pulled out the chair at the end of the table. “Take a seat.”

 

Oswald opened his mouth, to argue no doubt, and closed it again. “You're wearing the suit I bought you.”

 

Edward smiled, he had noticed. “You said purple was your favorite color.” And he knew it was Oswald’s favorite suit on him.

 

“I suppose I can take a break,” the mayor sat down. “For ten minutes.”

 

“Do you know eating too fast can cause indigestion? Studies recommend at least twenty minutes.” Edward unfolded Oswald’s napkin and tucked it into his shirt. “On average the US has a higher rate of gastric issues than anywhere else in the world.” He scooped out a heaping portion of the dish and served Oswald on his plate. “We're too much on the run and we don't stop to eat.”

 

“The US also has the highest rate of gun related violence,” Oswald took the fork at the side of his plate and stabbed a shrimp. “Seems I am more likely to die of a gunshot than an upset stomach.” He pulled off a piece with his fingers and shoved it into his mouth. “I don't suppose you have anything to wash it down with?”

 

“I almost forgot,” Edward smacked his forehead. “I brought a red wine.” He set the wine bottle on the table and popped the cork. And he poured the two glasses on the table.

 

Oswald took his glass and swirled it. “White wine would have gone better with the shrimp.” He took a gulp. “What vintage is this? It has a taste I do not recognize.” He took another drink.

 

“I weaken all men for hours each day, I show you strange visions while you are away, I take you by night, by day take you back, none suffer to have me, but do from my lack, what am I?” Ed picked up his glass but did not drink.

 

“I… is that a riddle?” Oswald yawned. “Why am I suddenly so tired? In fact I feel as though I've been…,” he looked down at the drink in his hand. “Drugged.” He staggered to his feet. “The riddle… the answer is sleep!” He lurched towards Edward with the fork. “Why have you drugged me? When I get my hands on you, I'm going to stab you with this fork-.”

 

Edward quickly moved forward so Oswald would fall into his arms instead of the floor.

 

* * *

 

Oswald woke with a hungover feeling. He was in his own bed he noticed, and Ed had placed his cellphone on the stand beside the bed. He remembered the dinner date… only it had not been a date had it? Nygma had only tricked him into eating and drugged him to sleep. And he reasoned Nygma would not have been capable of carrying him up the stairs, he would've had to enlist Gabe in his scheme.

 

His headache was gone but he felt lightheaded and he was starving.

 

Someone knocked on his bedroom door and it opened. Edward peeked around the door. “Good you're awake,” he smiled. “I was afraid I used too many sleeping pills in the wine glass.” He entered the bedroom holding a tray of food. “You'll want to eat breakfast to settle the effects of the drug.”

 

“You think I'll eat anything you bring me?” Oswald asked. “Last time you drugged me.”

 

“Are you angry?” Ed froze.

 

“Angry? Angry?” he repeated. “You drugged me, Edward! I should fire you.”

 

“Are you… kicking me out?” Ed gulped.

 

“No,” he sighed. “You're the only person I can trust here.” He chuckled at the irony. “And in your own way, I know you only meant to take care of me.” No one had ever taken care of him before, except his mother. “But next time you decide to drug me, tell me first.”

 

“Will you eat this?” Ed held up the tray in his hands. “I made the chocolate pancakes you like so much.”

 

“Only if you join me,” Oswald patted the bed. “So I can trust they are not drugged.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I love the thought of Ed accidentally setting up the perfect date for Oswald. Lol.


End file.
